This invention relates generally to a tool used in the assembly and disassembly of split wheels, and, more particularly, to a split wheel assembler/disassembler tool which is capable of not only simultaneously preventing the rotation of split wheel fastening bolts, but also acting as a tire compresser during the assembly operation.
The split wheel finds its primary utility as a main wheel for many types of aircraft such as the F-15 and F-16 as well as a wheel for larger sized vehicles such as trucks. The split wheel is made up of a wheel subassembly upon which is mounted a suitable tubeless tire, with the tubeless tire being held in position by a demountable flange. Bolts are utilized to securely mount the demountable flange to the wheel subassembly.
Unfortunately, many of the tires which are used with the split wheel are made of an extremely stiff 18 ply rating rubber material. Consequently, the bolts which are used to secure the demountable flange to the wheel subassembly do not sufficiently protrude through the demountable flange with the tire in its natural state and positioned on the subassembly. Securement of the demountable flange to the subassembly becomes a time consuming, highly cumbersome procedure which in some instances requires three individuals. In addition, with increased safety requirements, even thicker and stiffer rubber may be required for the manufacture of the tires, resulting in even further hardship during the assembly of split wheels.
For example, it was generally required that an above average strength individual hold the fastening bolts in place while with the assistance of others simultaneously applying force sufficient to compress the tire so that the bolts would protrude through the demountable flange. During the above strenuous undertaking, it was also necessary to tighten the bolts to a required torque of, for example, 600 inch pounds. The disassembly procedure, although a little simpler, also required a large amount of time and a cumbersome operation. The above procedure clearly caused time delays in the assembly and disassembly of split wheels and in many instances substantially decreased the reliability of the split wheel assembly.
It therefore becomes essential to provide a tool which is capable of aiding in the split wheel assembly and disassembly procedure by not only providing simultaneous securement of the bolts fastening the demonountable flange to the wheel subassembly but also providing a means for compressing the tire during the assembly operation.